eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Bavarin
General Bavarin is one of the more peaceful nations in all Eirethune. Except for participating in the Great War against Thang-Gwr and the Ur Lords, Bavarin has been at peace with its neighbors for centuries. It maintains peace with its neighbors in Angleside, Southland and Aden Shahn, and because of it, Bavarin had been one of the most prosperous nation in the world. Overall, Bavarin is still wealthy, but the capital city, Fathe Nun, had been recently attacked and partially destroyed (in what is known as The Great Raze), and now the capital is in the process of being rebuilt. Politics aside, the people of Bavarin live easily in their land. There are dangers in the mountains, but in the Marches and along the roads, the life of the common citizen is peaceful and prosperous. The only area of concern is to the east, near Banor and all the way into The Mote. It is much more dangerous there and much less populated; more of a frontier region than an active part of the realm. Recent History More on recent history of Bavarin Government and Culture Even though the realm is coming together to rebuild the capital, there is a fair degree of political in-fighting for control of the wealthy nation. Five years ago, the previous King, Daznah-Nadreen, was ousted because he was found out to be secretly worshiping Seybok, the Dark Lord of Warfare and Competition. Most of the gods in The Marches are tied to Osahn, which is in direct opposition to Seybok. The court and citizens of Fathe Nun were aghast that they had been deceived by the King, with rhetoric and accusations flying throughout the land. Finally, before the nation was any more disrupted, Daznah-Nadreen abdicated. His plan was to return to his dacha in Banor, but instead, the nobility of Fathe Nun imprisoned him for 3 years. The realm was still under a great deal of strife, with accusations of a political coup and such, so Daznah-Nadreen was released to assuage the opposition. His family still maintains a house in Fathe Nûn, but the previous King took up residency in his manor house in Banor. Still, although there was consensus that Daznah-Nadreen needed to go, the change in sovereignty to King Bellon is not seen by all as legitimate. There isn't any violence yet, but the court has been fairly lively in terms of discussion for quite some time. The realm is still ruled by a King, King Bellon, following some sort of related blood lines for rule of succession. There is a large court in Fathe Nun and each of the towns and cities will have representatives there. The court is open to more than those of noble birth. People who are successful in a particular industry can request a trial presence in the court. If that goes well, then depending on their continuing status, they can request to be considered for Establishment. If that is accepted, the person can remain there indefinitely until they are found unfit by the King or a majority of other established patrons. Through this mechanism, important businessmen, artisans, clerics, sages, even adventurers have become court patrons. This heterogeneous collection of people have given voice to a variety of strata across Bavarin, facilitating a peace between the common man and royalty. The people of Bavarin are industrious and content for the most part. Those that aren't and have some means end up travelling outside of the Marches to either Regent or the Mote. The nobility is fairly wealthy, using light contracted workers to do their bidding. There are some full-on contracted indentured workers, but typically the contracts are not generational, allowing people to potentially satisfy their contract after years of work and make a way for themselves. Slaves are rare in most of Bavarin. It is possible to see some in The Mote, but the slaves are probably goblinoids or orcs, and the masters are ironically, probably transplants from the Free Cities of the South. Regions There are three regions in Bavarin, The Marches, Regent and The Mote. The Marches are by far the most populated and wealthiest of the three. The population of Regent is split up, but the people are pleasant and happy to be apart from the capital, the Marches, and all that entails. The Mote is even further away, almost a colony of Bavarin rather than an active participant. Many people left The Marches to live and make their way in the plains of the Mote, although it is very dangerous there in comparison. The Marches The Marches are the cultural and population centers of Bavarin. This region is divided into the Northern and Southern Bavarin Marches, which are both grand, fertile, farming and herding lands. These Marches provide food to lands all over the southern continent due to their fertility and glorious climate. The capital city, Fathe Nûn, lies in Bavarin, and is being rebuilt emotionally, from having the King removed, and physically, by recovering from the Great Raze which destroyed a good portion of the port. King Bellon is doing his best to spin the destruction of a good portion of the port as something the realm can grow from, and it's mostly working. Besides the fertile plains of the Marches, there is other terrain as well. Banor is actually divided from Dobrize and Fathe Nun by the Ysgol Wood & Hills. Although they are lovely and relatively peaceful, they can be somewhat dangerous further north as they approach the Ffydd Mountains. The Marches are divided from Regent by the Masnach River, which runs from the Ffydd Mountains along the Northern March and opens close to Fathe Nun. In the south, the Marches lead into the Southland Plains, which roll a bit more than the Marches. Banor lies at the east edge of The Marches, with the Athro Wood & Hills being the border to enter The Mote. The Darlun River also serves as a boundary between The Marches and the environs of the Free City of Sadav, which lies on Cyrfrinach Bay. Character Characteristics Humanoid Characteristics: Olive complexion, Dark Hair, Light Frame Humanoid Stats: (+2 INT or +2 CHA), +1 DEX, +1 WIS Languages: ''Saris Isar, Mithe Isar (E), Shaken Nûn (D), Toarus (½), Gwr-Ffadwr (O) Cities of The Marches Fathe Nûn Fathe Nun,the capital and largest city of Bavarin, stretches out on a peninsula in the center of the Northern Bavarin Marches. The Marches are well-populated and quite safe. The edges of the Ysgol Wood and Hills are miles away and one must travel deep into them to find more danger than the random bear. Fathe Nun actually has north and south ports, on Masnach Bay and Gwaith Bay respectively. It was the southern port that is being rebuilt from the Great Raze, destroyed by a pirate crew in a flying ship that escaped with their lives back out into the sea ship has not been heard of again. Nonetheless, the ports are busy as Fathe Nun is the main trade port of all Bavarin. The city itself is divided into various walled quarters, mostly representing types of business or residential social strata. In the center is the Royal Quarter, accentuated by the Royal Keep with the main buildings of the Court surrounded by gardens. Around the exterior of the Royal Quarter lie the majority of the temples of the city, not all in one quarter, but each near the Royal Quarter walls. Since the downfall of the previous king, King Bellon has tried to assuage fears of instability by spending much time in the Royal Court as well as making speeches and holding ceremonies and celebrations for most anything that comes up. He feels that engagement will bring the city back together and calm them down, which for the most part it has. Family Bellon has been a noble family of Bavarin for countless generations, and is vaguely related to the previous bloodline, which he has proven through research and a lovely and elaborate family tree tapestry in the foyer of the Royal Court. As part of the reengagement effort by King Bellon, he does post bounties for almost any danger that is heard to have adversely affected the realm, even if the danger is little more than a rumor. However, the size of Fathe Nun produces many opportunities for any adventurer who looks just a bit. The shops and guilds of Fathe Nun are rich in variety and quality. There are few requests that cannot be fulfilled in the merchant and guild quarters of the city. There are good training facilities for many different vocations as well. The libraries are great in the city, and especially in the temple of Mata, though not quite as expansive as those found in Aachnarn, Balmorien. The main temples of Fathe Nun are dedicated to Astoda, Lord of Valor, Dagilian, Lord of Law, Hermax, Lord of Merchants, and Mata, Lord of Knowledge and Magic. The temples dedicated to the remaining Children Gods aligned with Osahn are the next largest, but almost all of the Children gods have a temple of reasonable size. With the right connections, you can probably find a shrine or temple to all of the gods if you have to. Dobrize Dobrize is a large city in its own, lying out in the space between the northern and southern marches, and the Dobrize and Ysgol Wood. It is also at a crossroads for those heading from Fathe Nun to the east or the south. Dobrize Wood is quite safe, just very tame game therein and the occasional bandit running from the guard. Ysgol Wood is safe at the edge, but as it gets closer to the hills, more wild creatures and goblinoid pack is more likely. Still, Dobrize and its immediate surroundings are pastoral, peaceful and lucrative. Husbandry is strong in the area around Dobrize. The mounts, draft and pack animals trained there are among the best in Bavarin. Dobrize is also the home of the March Cavaliers and the Beasts of the March. These are two indirectly supported groups of people who watch over the security of the Marches in different ways. The March Cavaliers tends to be a group of people, tied to nobility, that ride in groups over the Marches, hunting bandits and Ur raiders as needed. The Beasts of the March are more druidic and hunting folk, that move in very small groups, but have the same aim; to create security across the Marches in whatever way they can. Dobrize is still in the main part of the Marches and, as such, it feels like an extension of the capital city. Dobrize is busy and prosperous, a center for trade and business. The predominant industries, other than trade, are farming, husbandry, lumber, stone and fine tooling. There are many ingenious artisans in Dobrize who seek to compete with the reputation of those in Fathe Nun, if not surpass them. Family Rabilon has ruled Dobrize for several generations. They are strong participants in the Royal Court, and they have a smaller, similar court in Dobrize that is aimed more specifically at the need of the city. The lords of Dobrize respect Lord Rabilon and back him in the Royal Court. In the city court, they will speak their mind more, but rarely does a discussion there end up with broken support. The proximity of Ysgol wood does provide cover for bandits on the roads leading in and out of Dobrize, and there are some raids periodically on houses a ways out from the city, but when the city is endangered, Lord Rabilon will quickly post bounties to bring peace back to the people of the city. The main deities of the city are Thopila, Mistress of Harvest, Chanahn, Mistress of Beasts, Hermax, Lord of Merchants, and Kaelia, Mistress of the Hearth. The temples are large and close the the Court of Dobrize. There are much smaller temples to the remaining Osahn Children Gods, and shrines for many other deities as well. Banor Banor lies at the eastern border of the Marches, rather it's not really in the Marches, but not really in the Mote either. Banor sits on a plain at a crossing of roads and rivers, surrounded by woods and hills. The Ysgol Wood is much more wild here than anywhere near Dobrize. The Hame River and River of Gwaith both crash down where they meet, before they head south back into the Marches. The Athro and Ysgol Hills are peaceful around the town, but quickly become more wild and dangerous if you venture off of the roads leading from Banor. The roads around Banor lead back into the civilized Marches, and south to the Free City of Sadav, but also north and east to the frontier of the Mote. Banor is a place where the people from the Marches seek in order to escape. It's not incredibly far from the heavily populated plains, but still wild enough to be interesting. The previous sovereign had a large manor house here, which is now run by his nephew. There are a few other dachas here for nobles from Fathe Nun, as well as dachas from before the Great War which have long been in ruins. Baron Danthar rules Banor now and his family has for many years. The lords of Banor are more subservient to Family Danthar than supportive. Family Danthar makes their money in trade, but they are best known for their ability to hunt nearly anything. There are Family Danthar members in all of the main temples of the town, so there's no ability in Banor to be unaware of the presence of the Baron. The Family Danthar is also known to go on family hunts, although people outside the family aren't quite sure what they're truly hunting. That aside, Baron Danthar is protective of his town, and he will post bounties for anything that endangers it. It is also possible that if someone goes on a scouting run for a bounty, that a family Danthar member will accompany them. The Baron is respected by his community, but he doesn't spend much face to face time with them, rather his counselor, Marshal Ilyryan often hears the issues of the people. They are answered by the Marshal and for that the people are grateful. The main temples in Banor are dedicated to Hadokahn, Lord of Shadows, Sapayo, Mistress of Games and Hunting, Thadaok, Lord of Storms, and Kaelia, Mistress of the Hearth. There are shrines to several other Children Gods, and it is rumored that there are even shrines to the Dark Three as well. Guardian Gods are quite important in Banor as well, and you can ask most anyone where a good place to worship them could be found. Regent To the northwest of the Marches lies the region of Regent. Once you reach the crossroads which fork to Regis Cliff and Derrin Dale, you've reached Regent. The land is fairly wild, but very beautiful, which draws many of the people who leave the Marches to come here. There are plains and dales where its easy to live, except for the occasional raid by orcs or giants. The woods and hills are wild and can be quite dangerous. The entire coastline of Regent is covered in cliffs. There are brief places where it is easy to descend to the water, and the largest is taken up by the town of Regis Cliff. Nonetheless, Regent does have many fishermen who make their way down the cliffs to see what the sea has for them. The eastern border of Regent is the Ffydd Mountains. These are high crags where crossing is quite dangerous, both in attempting to traverse and in meeting whatever lives up there. There are some old trails that can help cross them, but the creatures that live in the mountains are aware of them as well. Also near the Vaddach Wood in Regent are the vast ruins of the House of Vaddoren, the ancient realm and member of the Houses of Raj Gohn. Off of the coast of Regent are three large islands, Daergol, Black Mark and Sorden. Sailors avoid these islands because it is believed that they are still inhabited by a small number of Ssu'den left over from their invasion in the Second Age. Even with all of the danger, the people of Regent seem content and helpful. They work the land and enjoy what they have made for themselves. They respect their environment and the history of those who came before. Treat someone from Regent right, and you will be treated like family. Character Characteristics ''Humanoid ''Characteristics: ''Light complexion, Light hair, Light Frame Humanoid Stats: ''+1 Str, +1 Dex, +1 Con, +1 Wis ''Languages: ''Saris Isar, Mithe Isar (E), Shaken Nûn (D), Toarus (½),Gwr-Ffadwr (O) Cities of Regent Regis Cliff Regis Cliff sits out at the end of the Diwedd Cliffs at the southernmost point on the coast of Diwedd Bay before it juts in towards Fathe Nun. Regis Cliff is surrounded by hills for the most part, but right around the city and a little to the north are some fertile farming plains. The Heddlu Wood north of that can be quite dangerous, so the farming and husbandry laborers live relatively close to the town. The Diwedd Cliffs are pretty treacherous to climb or descend, but by Regis Cliff, they can actually manage a road from the town down to the deep water port. The people of Regis Cliffs are content with their surroundings and don't wander much. Hunting is very common, but people return to their home after the hunt rather than heading for new pastures. Regis Cliff bands together in times of strife, for instance, if some raiding party or dangerous animal comes out of the wood, the citizens will join to fight them off. And the town will relish the fight in the future with song and perhaps a celebration or two. There is no slavery in Regis Cliff. There are some indentured servants, but they are on contracts which could theoretically be achieved. There are also many independent farmers or herders in the area. Family Baris has ruled the town of Regis Cliff for several centuries. They are well-loved by the nobles and citizens in town. Baron Baris sends representatives to the Royal Court, but most of his family and close advisors remain in Regis Cliff to answer to and guide the people. When difficulties arise, people from the town hear the call, but the Baron will post bounties to indicate any issue, making it open to anyone who is willing to take up the challenge. The shops and guilds in Regis Cliff are aimed at trade, seafaring, hunting, farming, husbandry and standard equipment for town craftsmen. There are some martial artisans, but most of their expertise is aimed at supporting the hunting and fishing trades. There are three main temples in Regis Cliff, dedicated to Kaelia, Misress of the Harvest, Sapayo, Mistress of Games and Hunting, and Sapahn, Lord of Conscience and Remembrance. Some of the other Osahn gods are quite popular (e.g.; Chanahn, Thopila, Astoda, etc.) and they have small temples present; while several other gods have shrines that can be found around the town. Derrin Dale Derrin Dale is the northernmost town in Bavarin by far. It's so far north, it's really more part of Angleside than Bavarin, except that most of the founders and early settlers went north from Masnah Bay to find it rather than south from the Bryan. The Derrin Fork of the River Ffydd is the de facto border between Bavarin and Angleside, although the border isn't detailed in any way.Derrin Dale sits in rolling valley, surrounded by the Derrin Hills, the Derrin Forest, and the lle Wood. Immediately around the Dale, the woods and hills are safe, but one doesn't need to venture deeply to run into trouble. Orcs and goblinoids come down from the hills to prey on unsuspecting wanderers in the lower wood, and bandits enjoy the chance at getting their hands on international trade along the roads. The people at Derrin Dale are adventuresome, yet quite content with what they've made for themselves in the community. They also feel that they hold a position contributing to both Bavarin and Angleside, working with both nations and reaping the benefits of both peoples. Family Abcoron has ruled Derrin Dale for centuries and the Baron has the respect of the other nobles in the town. The Baron does have representatives in the Royal Court in Fathe Nun, but he also often sends emissaries to the Royal Court in Kreenan, Angleside as well. When trouble does arise near and around Derrin Dale, the Baron will post bounties as well as assemble scouting or hunting groups as necessary, accepting help from in and outside the citizenry. The shops and guilds of Derrin Dale have good variety of styles due to the decent trade that they enjoy. The quality is good for a town as well. The town itself specializes in hunting and transport gear, and the trainers in the area focus on making effective pack mounts. The main temples in Derrin Dale are dedicated to Hermax, Lord of Merchants, Sapayo, Mistress of Game and Hunting, and Kaelia, Mistress of the Hearth. There is also a decent sized temple to Sapahn, Lord of Conscience and Remembrance, and shrines to many others. The Mote The Mote is a region of Bavarin, but it's actually more than that. The true Mote is the land between the East and West Mote Hills, the majority of which is the Chwaer Plains, with the Chwaer Mountains in the center. This area has many different orc clans, fighting and vying for control of their own valley. The orc population isn't tremendous, but it's fairly large so most of the surrounding nations don't spend the effort on seeking direct confrontation with the clans. If they did, it might inspire the clans to unify. Besides the real Mote, there is the region of Mote that is south of the Chwaer Plains, south of the Athro Hills. This is the Mote region that is part of Bavarin. The River of Gwaith runs from the Chwaer Mountains, south through the South Chwaer Plain, past the Athro Hills, winding its way towards Taitronen, the main Bavarin walled city in The Mote. The area around Taitronen is fertile fields and a lush forest. The forest is fairly wild with its own dangers, but much less than the center of the Mote to the north. The people of The Mote are settlers from both Bavarin and the Free Cities of the South, desiring to make their own path, but also willing to bind together with Bavarin for help and support. They live on the frontier, but they would like help and trade when they need it. Character Characteristics ''Humanoid ''Characteristics: ''Dark Complexion, Dark Hair, Heavy Frame Humanoid Stats: (+1 Int or +1 Cha), +2 Dex, +1 Con ''Languages: ''Saris Isar, Goldar, Mithe Isar (E), Shaken Nûn (D), Toarus (½), Gwr-Ffadwr (O) Cities of The Mote Taitronen Taitronen is the main city in The Mote, the heart of the settlers who live here. To the east of the city, lies a large stretch of the Far South Chwaer Plain, a very fertile and lush farmland, good for husbandry and agriculture. The River of Gwaith heads south right by Taitronen into the Athro wood, where rich, though dangerous hunting persists. The people of Taitronen are the vanguard of the frontier for Bavarin. The area is generally anyone's for the taking, but it does come with risk. There are raids that affect settlers outside Taitronen on a regular basis, and once in a while, a large raiding party descends from the real Mote - an event binding the whole of the Bavarin Mote together. Family Kord Horm have ruled Taitronen for generations. Baron Kord Horm is a merchant and a greater lover and trainer of horses - some of the best horses in Bavarin come from his stables. Baron Kord Horm is proud of the Mote and its people. The lords and citizens respect Family Kord Horm and answer his call when it comes. There are always bounties posted by Baron Kord Horm, given the amount of danger that the settlers encounter. The shops and guilds of Taitronen are focused on supporting the settlers of The Mote. There is not much else beyond that, but what they do focus on is pretty good quality. To be honest, Taitronen does get some trade goods from the Free Cities, but not that much. The merchant caravan that connects to Katorba only makes its way monthly at best. The main temples of Taitronen are dedicated to Kaelia, Mistress of the Hearth, Hadokahn, Lord of Shadows, Sapayo, Mistress of Games and Hunting, Thopila, Mistress of the Harvest, and Chanahn, Mistress of Beasts. There are shrines to most other children gods, because the settlers of Taitronen and the Mote come not only from Bavarin originally, but also the Free Cities and Aden Shahn.